


He shone like the sun

by lowbatteryhigheyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is hard to write honestly, is best deceit, pining??, punk!deceit, roceit high school au, romeo and juliet - Freeform, theatre nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbatteryhigheyes/pseuds/lowbatteryhigheyes
Summary: It is the east and Dmitri is the sun AKA Roman is in love and also dramaticRoceit one-shot
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	He shone like the sun

Reading over the annotated balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet was actually a dream exercise for Roman. Acting out a well-known scene from one of the most dramatic and famous love stories ever? Just up his alley. Being in a group with a fellow theatre kid and a set designer? The others weren't quite as excited, but it was much to prefer from other classmates who couldn't care less about theatre so that was an enormous plus too. Getting to call dibs on Romeo and therefore having the power to make the scene at least twelve times as dramatic? Roman was going to make William himself beg him to tone down the drama.  
So, it was safe to say that Roman was almost running down the brightly lit hall in order to get started as quickly as possible. His groupmates – Dmitri (the rare breed of punk/theatre kid and the prettiest boy Roman had ever seen) and Chloe (who was wearing a Romeo and Juliet shirt on accident) - weren't quite as enthusiastic, they were falling a little behind completely ignoring the impatient squeaks coming from Romans shoes. They knew Roman and they knew that he wouldn't really get mad at them for being slow - just a little annoyed that he needed to wait a little more before he could unleash all his dramatic ideas.  
When they finally arrived at the empty classroom their teacher had assigned them to Roman had already sat down on a desk, his feet swinging back and forth and papers in his lap. He was reading over his lines, eyes moving quickly, and he didn’t look up when they walked in too engrossed in making Romeo come to life - he wasn't aware of it, but he always looked like this when he got excited about something. Chloe sat down on a table next to him pulling her red converse up under her and looking over the first page.  
“Can I be the nurse?” she looked at Dmitri who hadn't taken a seat. He shrugged.  
“Sure” he looked down on his papers. This meant that he had to be Juliet. Obviously. The nurse didn’t have a lot of lines - probably the reason Chloe wanted to be her – and Dmitri was actually quite pleased to be Juliet. Not because Roman was Romeo. Definitely not. He just liked to act, and he didn’t want to get bored. That was it.  
Roman looked up, face almost smiling like he had remembered something funny that the others wouldn't get. He often looked like that.  
“We might have the roles, but we don’t have the scene” he jumped of the table “we can't do the balcony scene without a balcony” he eyes searched the room – looking for something resembling a balcony.  
Chloe – who slid of the table while Roman was looking around – quickly knew what he meant.  
“We need to get Dmitri higher up than us” Chloe said, already seeing the room as a sean. Roman and Dmitri answered her in unison.  
“What?!”  
“Yes!”  
“Juliet is on a balcony, right? So, you need to be higher up than us, it´s quite simple” Chloe´s face lit up when her eyes landed on the teachers chair. A swivel chair. She took it out from under the desk, pumped it up so it was at its highest and presented it to Dmitri as a throne. He didn’t look convinced – but he didn’t complain either and in a matter of seconds he was somehow on the chair, feet a long way from the ground and barely holding on to his papers. Chloe walked a few steps backwards to fade into the background, waiting for the moment the nurse should deliver her lines. Her two lines to be exact – both of them being her saying the same thing and asking Juliet to come inside.  
Roman kneeled on the floor in front of Dmitri. He looked down at his paper, preparing his best I´m-going-to-be-dramatic-face and said the first line. Then he looked up.  
Holy shit.  
The second line that before had been ready on his lips faded. Bathed in the fluorescent light of the crappy school lamps was Dmitri. And he understood that Romeo had not been overexaggerating when he said that Juliet was the sun. At that moment his very own Juliet (minus the family feud) was looking down at him.  
It seemed like he was in the air high above him like an angel. Roman would not be lying if he said that at that moment, he was looking at the most beautiful person to ever exist. Roman felt like Romeo must had done in that moment – young, dumb and in love. Roman, who normally couldn't stop talking was at a loss of words. He didn’t know how long he just sat there – drowning in Dmitri's eyes. Oh god his eyes. The time must have stood still because Dmitri's eyes didn't look away from his own. He gathered all his willpower, but he could only whisper his next line.  
“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" He waited a little before uttering the next line. He knew that if he tried immediately then he wouldn’t be able to speak clearly but he hoped the others thought that it just was him being dramatic.  
“It is the east and Juliet is the sun!” his voice was clearer now, but he still sounded a little too stunned for his own liking. He continued.  
“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she” and so on. The words Romeo used to describe Juliet's beauty were not exactly the ones he would have used himself, but in the end, they meant the same. They continued the scene – it was mostly just Romeo and Juliet saying how much they loved one another (not good for Roman´s heart) and Chloe piping in with a “ma´am” from time to time. Dmitri shone like the sun through the whole scene and Roman kept losing his breath or almost forgetting to say his lines – getting completely caught in the words flowing from Dmitri's mouth.  
“We need to get back” Chloe broke character and looked at her watch “we have two minutes to be back or we´re gonna be late” Dmitri jumped down from the chair before she could even finish the sentence – very eager to stop talking in old English. Roman stood up and winced. He hadn't even thought about standing up while acting and now his knee was paying the price.  
They walked through the corridors – this time at the same pace. Chloe opened the classrooms door and walked inside, and Dmitri was just about to do the same when he turned around. He looked like he wanted to say something but in the very last second, he changed his mind and chose just to smile instead. He smiled at Roman like he was the sun. And Roman smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I tried writing roceit this time and let me be honest and say that Deceit is the hardest character to write. And on top of that i had to pick a name that i found fitting.
> 
> Roast me in the comments if you find any mistakes. Or give me a compliment if you do things like that. Or just scream. I can probably relate.
> 
> This is based on a post on tumblr which you can find on my tumblr my URL is @offended-princey-noises 
> 
> Until next time - see ya!


End file.
